


Fear

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles finds support in Cara in the aftermath of settling into a new normal after his sister considers whether or not she wants to get chemo for her cancer
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> None of my work including any original characters Have any permission to be borrowed just putting this out there I’m not comfortable with that because then people can change stuff about things I write and I like having complete control over everything I write

“You’re the only one I’ll need by my side”Miles says to Cara 

“Well at least I’m here”Cara says to him 

“I’ve been in and out of what was a poor attempt at putting myself to sleep”’Miles replies 

“Sorry to have woken you up”Cara tells him 

“How’s Ali doing?”Cara asked him about his sister 

“Taking things day by day”Miles told her 

“I can’t imagine how hard the news of her cancer diagnosis must be on all of you guys”Cara states 

“All I want is for her to be okay”Miles told her 

“Even though you fear the worst might happen?”Cara asked 

“The worst case scenario is that she loses her battle just like my mom did”Miles confessed his biggest fear to her 

“Then you’d be all alone watching over you dad and making sure he’s not blaming himself”Cara replies 

“He can be very hard on himself”Miles replies

“But that’s not all I’m supposing?”Cara inquires 

“Ali wants to have children which could cause problems with her getting chemo”Miles explained 

“Well if she wants to have kids it’s her choice”Cara reasoned 

“I get what you’re saying”Miles acknowledged


End file.
